Coffee and Letter
by begodeluxe
Summary: Cangkir kopi kesepuluhnya dibuat pada pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit, sebagai usahanya agar bisa tetap terjaga sampai jarum jam menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat. / AU, RiRen.


Pagi ini begitu indah. Burung gereja yang berkicau dan hinggap di pucuk-pucuk tiang listrik begitu berisik, namun merdu dengan caranya sendiri. Sepoi bayu membuat seprai putih yang sedang dia jemur di depan rumah agak berkibar, mengingatkannya pada jubah seorang tokoh pahlawan super yang dia idolakan saat masih kecil dulu. Pikiran yang absurd. Sungguh. Mungkin ini efek karena terlalu banyak minum kopi berkafein sebagai usaha untuk membuatnya tetap terjaga semalam suntuk.

Semuanya bertambah absurd—dan blur—ketika kucing anggora atasannya yang dititipkan di rumahnya itu berlari-lari di sekitar seprai yang berkibar—menjadikannya teman bermain karena Levi terlalu acuh (dan lelah) untuk mengajaknya main lempar tangkap. Omong-omong, kucing anggora putih itu dititpkan oleh Erwin Smith, atasannya, sejak dua tahun yang lalu karena istri si Bos—Hanji—benci setengah mati pada binatang peliharaan. "Mengganggu. Bagaimana kalau dia mengacaukan bahan penelitianku yang berharga?" katanya.

Levi tak tahu harus prihatin pada nasib Erwin atau mendukung Hanji karena pada dasarnya, dia juga tak suka direpotkan oleh yang namanya hewan. Menyebalkan, merepotkan, menambah pekerjaan. Punya binatang peliharaan berarti harus siap menanggung beban yang sama dengan orang yang punya anak. Kan, dua-duanya sama saja. Sama-sama harus menanggung kehidupan makhluk hidup lain. Bedanya hanya yang satu manusia dan yang satu kucing—tapi toh, mereka kan, tetap sama-sama mamalia. Sama-sama makhluk hidup. Makanya, lebih baik tak punya binatang peliharaan sama sekali daripada menanggung tanggung jawab sebesar itu.

Si Pria bersurai sehitam jelaga menguap dan menyangga kepala dengan sebelah tangan. Dia tahu dia harus tidur, namun—baginya—Minggu pagi bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk tidur.

"Setidaknya," Levi melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di dekat kalender, "tidak sampai jam delapan."

Tidak lama, memang. Mengingat sekarang sudah pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit. Namun, tetap saja, untuk ukuran orang yang sudah begadang semalaman, menunda tidur lebih lama lagi itu tidak baik, bukan?

Tapi, yah, walau kita semua tahu bahwa seseorang yang telah memantapkan hati akan sesuatu menjadi lebih teguh, tegar, kuat, dan keras kepala. Namun level kekeras kepalaan dan kesok teguhan Levi sangat jauh di atas normal. Ketika dia bilang bahwa 'aku tidak akan tidur sampai jam delapan pagi nanti', maka dia benar-benar akan memastikan dirinya terjaga sampai waktu yang ditentukan. Sebut dia terlalu keras pada diri sendiri atau bagaimana. Yang jelas, dia akan membuka mata dan memfokuskan atensi pada jalanan di depan rumahnya yang dia lihat dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua sampai pukul delapan nanti. Dia bahkan tak peduli kalau tubuhnya akan sakit semua atau kepalanya akan pening luar biasa di hari Senin nanti.

Jadi, demi mempertahankan kekeras kepalaan dan sikap sok kuatnya itu, Levi pergi ke dapur untuk membuat kopi—lagi. Cangkir kesepuluhnya sejak pukul setengah sepuluh malam tadi.

Dia menuruni tangga, menyingkirkan beberapa mainan si Kucing Titipan yang berserak tak karuan di depan televisi, kemudian berbelok ke kiri, dan menyibukkan diri dengan biji kopi. Omong-omong, Levi benci pada kopi instan. Rasanya sungguh tak pas, tak sesuai selera. Apalagi yang kalengan. Yang pahit terlalu pahit (sampai-sampai, sehabis meminum kopi super pahit itu, lidahnya kehilangan kepekaan terhadap rasa selama beberapa menit), sedangkan yang manis terlalu manis (membuatnya tidak mau mengonsumsi makanan apapun yang mengandung gula selama seharian penuh).

Ketika dia menyeduh kopi itu dengan air panas dari dispenser dan mengaduknya searah jarum jam, semerbak baunya menguar dan memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Pahit yang pekat bercampur sedikit manis di akhir—aroma yang kadang menempel di kemeja atau kaos rumahnya pasca lembur gila-gilaan seperti semalam.

Levi menyeruput kopi di cangkir abu-abunya dan mengangguk pelan. _Gesture_nya menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia sedang memuji diri sendiri karena kopi buatannya begitu sedap—menurut standarnya, tentu.

Sambil menghirup aroma kopi dan sesekali menyeruputnya, dia berjalan meninggalkan dapur, berbelok ke kanan, naik tangga, kemudian masuk ke kamarnya yang besar dan rapi. Levi meletakkan kopinya di atas meja kerja dan kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya yang tadi sudah dia seret ke depan jendela.

Dia kembali memandangi jalanan dan halaman depan rumahnya.

Pertama, Levi melihat segerombol anak berlari. Entah sedang bermain apa. Mungkin kejar-kejaran. Atau polisi dan maling—seperti dia saat kecil dulu. Tapi bedanya, dia percaya kalau semua anak di kelompok bermain itu mendapat kesempatan yang sama untuk menjadi polisinya. Sedangkan dia dulu, seingin apapun dia menjadi polisi, Isabel dan Farran tak mengijinkannya. Mereka malah bercanda dengan mengatakan, "Ayolah, kita semua tahu kalau kamu punya bakat jadi Robin Hood—penjahat, tapi baik!"

Sialan. Mengingatnya membuat Levi dongkol.

Tapi, Levi juga mengerti. Kalau dia yang jadi polisinya, maka permainan akan cepat berakhir—karena dia pelari yang cepat dan kemampuan bela dirinya bagus.

Kemudian, seorang nenek yang baru pulang dari minimarket lewat dengan berjalan kaki. Ekspresinya girang. Mungkin cucunya yang pertama baru lahir ke dunia atau mungkin menantunya baru naik pangkat.

Lalu, lewatlah seorang bocah laki-laki pengendara sepeda yang berambut ungu ganjil berhenti di depan rumahnya. Levi mengernyitkan alis. Gawat. Anak ini mau apa di depan rumahnya? Jangan-jangan, mau maling, lagi? Duh. Apalagi, rambutnya berwarna aneh seperti itu. Jangan-jangan, anggota muda _yakuza _atau semacamnya?

Ketika Levi baru akan bangkit dari duduknya dan menyelamatkan kucing anggora bosnya secepat mungkin, dia melihat anak itu mengeluarkan satu plastik kecil makanan kucing. Si Anak Kecil berjongkok dan menjulurkan tangannya melewat celah-celah pagar. Si Kucing Rakus yang mencium bau makanan pun segera mendekat. Si Anak membiarkan kucing anggora berambut putih itu menjilati tangannya.

Levi kembali duduk dengan tenang. Untunglah bukan orang jahat. Kalau anak itu betulan maling dan menarget si Kucing, Levi mungkin akan berakhir tragis di laboratorium Hanji dengan anggota tubuh yang mengalami perubahan fungsi.

Setelah makanan si Kucing habis, anak itu mengelus si Kucing dengan sayang, sebelum akhirnya menaiki sepedanya lagi dan menghilang di tikungan.

Entah kenapa, perbuatan si Bocah Lelaki mengingatkannya pada seseorang—seseorang yang dia kenal kurang lebih satu tahun yang lalu. Seseorang yang hanya dia kenal wajah dan pekerjaan sampingannya saja. Seseorang yang membuatnya tertarik hanya karena orang itu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengelus kucing bosnya jika si Kucing sedang berkeliaran di halaman. Seseorang yang selalu dia tunggu pada Minggu pagi, pukul delapan.

Levi tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana sistematika logika hati. Dan tidak akan pernah mengerti juga, mungkin.

Beberapa orang lewat kemudian—ada yang _jogging_, ada yang bersepeda, ada yang jalan santai, ada yang berlari karena takut dikejar anjing milik kawannya, dan ada pula seorang pemuda berambut coklat serta bermata hijau bersepeda yang berhenti di depan rumahnya. Pemuda berkemeja lengan pendek dengan motif kotak-kotak hitam-coklat-putih itu memasukkan gulungan koran Minggu pagi ke dalam kotak pos rumah Levi, kemudian berjongkok sambil menjulurkan tangan lewat celah di pagar sehingga bisa meraih dan mengelus si Kucing Gendut.

_De javu_. Kejadian hari ini terlihat sama persis seperti kali pertama Levi melihat si Bocah dari jendela kamarnya, satu tahun lalu. Sepedanya yang sama, kemejanya yang sama, senyumnya yang masih sama, sinar matanya yang tidak pernah berbeda, posisi jarum jam pada jam dinding Levi yang sama-sama menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat seperti dulu, dan elusan di kepala si Kucing Gendut yang masih se_gentle _dulu.

Levi bisa melihat bibir pemuda itu bergerak-gerak—seperti mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi entah apa. Mungkin sesuatu seperti 'sampai jumpa lagi' dan sejenisnya—karena setelah mengelis si Kucing, sang Pemuda langsung pergi lagi dengan sepedanya. Pergi, menghilang di tikungan, dan baru akan kembali pekan depan. Fakta ini membuat semangat Levi hilang secara drastis dan badannya jadi terasa sakit tiba-tiba.

Pria dua puluh enam tahun itu menghela nafas. Dia menunggu hanya untuk momen sesingkat ini. Hanya untuk momen yang kurang dari satu menit. Gila. Dia bahkan mengabaikan waktu tidurnya yang jadi tertunda lebih lama.

Levi mengembalikan kursi kerjanya ke tempat semula lalu menenggak habis kopi di cangkirnya. Jika orang biasa, mungkin dia akan mengutamakan kebutuhan tidur dan membiarkan cangkir kosong bekas kopi itu tetap di sana. Namun Levi berbeda. Dia memilih turun ke lantai satu, mencuci gelas itu, memastikan tak ada setitik noda yang hinggap di cangkir, kemudian naik lagi ke kamarnya.

Dia menutup gorden rapat-rapat dan mematikan lampu—membuat kamarnya yang bercat biru muda menjadi begitu gelap. Dia juga memastikan kalau tak ada orang yang bisa masuk ke kamarnya—termasuk si Kuc—

Tunggu. Sejak kapan si Kucing ada di atas kasurnya?

"Hush, hush," usir Levi sebal dengan gerakan tangan.

"Meooong! Meong meong!" jawab si Kucing. Entah apa maksudnya. Mungkin, semacam, 'Dengarkan aku dulu, Manusia!'.

"Pergi, aku mau tidur," usir Levi sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan bahasa manusia yang diucapkan dengan nada sebal terdengar jelas.

"Meooong, meooooooong," kucing itu menjawab lagi—acuh pada peringatan Levi. Kali ini, dia nekat meloncat turun dan berjalan memutari Levi. Yang diputari jengkel dan mengangkat tubuh kucing berbobot tiga kilogram lebih itu—berniat untuk mengeluarkannya dari kamar. Tapi sebuah pita putih kecil yang diikatkan di lehernya menarik perhatian Levi dan membuat pemuda berambut hitam dengan potongan tipis di belakang ini menunda acara pengusiran si Kucing.

Ketika Levi melihatnya dari dekat dan mengamati lebih jelas, dia juga mendapati ada segulung kertas yang diikatkan di sana. Sepertinya surat. Tapi... dari siapa? Mungkinkah... dari si Pemuda Pengantar Koran Minggu Pagi itu? Ah, tapi kok, sepertinya tidak mungkin, ya?

Levi mengambil dan membukanya.

Keningnya berkerut dan alisnya bersatu di tengah ketika membaca surat itu. Tak lama, karena beberapa menit kemudian, dia mendengus.

Dia pun duduk di atas kursi kerjanya. Menyobek kertas dari buku catatan keuangannya, dan mulai menulis sesuatu. Sepertinya, dia akan menunda waktu tidurnya sedikit lebih lama untuk hal ini—walaupun Levi tahu bahwa dia baru bisa membalas surat si Pemuda Pengantar Koran pekan depan. Tapi, seperti yang dia katakan, Levi tidak mengerti bagaimana cara kerja logika hati. Yang dia tahu, Levi membiarkan logika hatinya mengontrol tindakannya saat ini.

"Mungkin, aku akan meminta Hanji untuk membuat sebuah alat yang bisa mempercepat waktu," Levi bergumam sambil terus menulis, "Menunggu satu minggu terlalu menyebalkan."

_Tuan, selamat pagi! Sejujurnya, hanya Anda lah yang tidak pernah saya lihat tiap mengantar koran. Maka, kenalkan, nama saya Eren Yeager. Selamat berhari Minggu dan maaf karena hanya bisa menyapa lewat surat._

—_Pekerja paruh waktu yang mengantar koran Minggu pagi_

_**The End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hak cipta dari _**Shingeki no Kyojin **_atau _**Attack on Titan **_dipegang oleh **Hajime Isayama **selaku pembuatnya. Saya, **begodeluxe**, selaku _author _dari fanfiksi ini tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun.

Hai, halo.

Pertama-tama, saya menyampaikan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena fanfiksi ini jelas abal sekali nsjdnsjs. Kenapa Levi jadi terlihat jones, astagaaaa! #_headbang_. Mungkin efek karena saya habis baca _chapter _54-nya SnK dan entah mengapa, saya merasa gimanaaa gitu QAQ Maafkan saya! Saya tahu ini abal (apalagi bagian _ending_. _Ending _saya selalu maksa _and I have no idea how that happened_!) tapi tetap maksa _publish _di FFn QuQ Ditambah lagi, judulnya juga tak kalah abal. Aaaargh, maafkan saya!

Dan... kita semua tahu kalau sepertinya Eren bukanlah orang yang romantis. Jadi sepertinya, agak nggak mungkin juga ya kalau dia ngasih surat macam gitu ke Levi? Oke, ini jelas nggak masuk akal.

Ah, tulisan yang dicetak miring sebelum kata '_The End_' itu isi suratnya Eren :D

Oh, iya, ada yang kenal Accado sama Hirako? Mereka _cosplayer _dari Prancis dan sumpah demi apa _cosplay _mereka keren semua hshshshs. Apalagi _cosplay _Gilbert Beilschmidt alias Prussia-nya Accado. KEREN BANGEEEET! Lebih tepatnya, unyu, sih. BOLEH DIMASUKIN KARUNG TERUS DIBAWA PULANG GA SIH? #gak #stahpplis

Oke, jadi... karena terlalu banyak curcol, maka saya pamit undur diri dulu.

Punya kritik dan saran? Jangan sungkan-sungkan! :3

-**bego**d**e**l**u**x**e-**


End file.
